Blazeblue: the curse of eros
by jackthehedghog
Summary: the spectacles of eros, once used for a harmless joke in a gag reel, now the center of a deadly forcce that could become worse the longer it is left alone. ragna along with a few more actors come face to face of eros effects. enimies will be forced to work together and a search for a secret tool will ensue all to stop the curse. and the whole mess begins with a certain rabbit...


_**Blazeblue: The curse of eros.**_

By jack the hedgehog.

_A single hedgehog appeared with a cloak covering everything except his cartoonish nose. _

_Greetings readers, first of all you should know that blazeblue is a game and an anime. If you do not know what blazeblue is, then you will be completely loss as the story progresses on and you will be but another pawn of the continuum shift._

_Now for those that know of blazeblue, I'm sure that you all have made it to the gag reels at least once or twice when you played the game._

_One particular gag real had caught my attention, the ones including the spectacles of eros. (Apologies in advance if I did not spell it right.)_

_Ragna was the main test subject for these spectacles two times, well to my knowledge anyway. this fanfiction is basically what could happen if one had delved deeper into the truth behind these accursed glasses._

_Unexpected alliances will have to form, sacrifices will be made, and those who can use the blazeblue may be in the most danger . this of course is only a theory I wish to test. This in now way is a means to insult any blazeblue fans or the arc system works, this fanfic is for fun._

_Also I do not own blazeblue or the franchise. I just really enjoy the series and highly recommend buying the game. _

_Now… join me as we observe this little act directed by yours truly._

_**Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Fiction Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!**_

_Chapter 1: A rabbit's plaything?..._

Our story begins at the royal castle alucard. The bright moon still shining down on the ever large rose garden that the family of alucard has been tending to for years. In the flower garden was Ms. Rachel sitting under an umbrella outside of the garden, playing with what seem to be a case of dolls that resembled everyone from Chrono phantasma. It could be seen that she was currently playing with the ragna vodo doll by sticking pins in the arms, the head, the legs, the eyes..

She seemed to enjoy torturing the grim reaper. Why she enjoyed giving the man so much grief and distraught was a mystery to most people, but to it was quite obvious. Regardless, she seemed to be having some fun as she kept poking at the ragna doll.

She became so distracted, she didn't even notice her servant valkenhayn return to her side.

"Ms. Rachel, I have returned with the item you have requested." Valkenhayn bowed as the little vampire had quickly dropped the doll.

"I see, you took longer then you said you would valkenhayn, I wouldn't expect someone like you to not be punctual." Rachel spoke.

"My deepest apologies madam Rachel, but while I was returning I had ran into unexpected obstacles as I was beginning to return. " Valkenhayn apologized as he had bowed again. "I suppose I can forgive you this one time, I assume you have the right parcel I had requested?" Rachel asked rising from her seat.

"Y..yes, the Spectacles of eros mark three has arrived as you requested." Valkenhayne had took out a small box put of his coat pocket and handed it to Rachel.

She had took her time to carefully unwrap the parcel as she was not one for leaving trash in such a respected place. When the last of the wrapping paper was removed, she could see a pair of glasses that were pink and had sharp edges with wings on both sides of the glasses. Inside the wings were three colored jewels. A red jewel, a azure jewel, and a emerald jewel.

"I see, you have my gratitude for delivering it without letting any worms get their dirty hands on it." Rachel smiled as she had gazed at the spectacles already finding her self giggling a little at how Ragna was placed in an impossible situation. Of course she would never giggle out loud for anyone to hear, but the feel to laugh at times was not beneath her.

But her thoughts were interrupted by her servant once again.

"Um… Madam Rachel, may I ask a question?" Valkenhayn spoke up nervously.

"Hmm? What is it?" "Forgive me for assuming this but.. would you happen to be planning on using these spectacles on that blood edge hooligan?" Valkenhayn questioned looking at the ragna doll that was out of it's box on the table.

"Of course, albeit he is a mere insect that crawls around society, it allows me to view what it would be like if an insect would be placed in a unusual situation, giving the insect a purpose." Rachel explained.

_("Sh…she just sounded like that grimalkin just now…") _ Valkenhayn thought to himself.

"Is there a reason for you to bring up such a question?" Rachel asked with a suspicious glare.

"U..um yes. Not to question your own judgment madam, but why only this hooligan to be the subject of such a Enlightening project? "

"Hmm? Do you think there could be someone else who would serve as a better dummy then the grim reaper himself?" asked Rachel.

" Heavens No I'm not saying that, I think that anyone who is allowed to feel the brunt of madam's theory would be no less of an honor, I'm merely saying why limit such a process to one person?"

"Your implying that if more then one person were to test these spectacles, that it would prove to have a more desirable result?" Rachel asked now slightly interested in Valkenhayn's suggestion.

"Yes madam, I think it would prove much more beneficial if more then one person tested these. But it is only a thought madam, I trust that whatever you choose will prove a beneficial way to pass the time.

("_Hmm, I suppose it would be entertaining to see the actors squirm for a little while, it's been ever so dull lately, although perhaps it would be better to just stick to one in case something unforeseen happens. I should…)_

"_**Go with valkenhayn's suggestion"**_

"_Go with what you originally planned._

"I agree valkenhayn, I believe it would be more fun to allow more people to play this game, maybe it'll make it interesting after all.

"I'm honored that you would take my suggestion into consideration Madam Rachel, but if I may ask how do you plan on getting all of them to participate with just one pair of spectacles?" asked valkenhayn

"No need to worry, I already have the matter covered. Please fetch me some tea as I set the stage will you?"

"At once madam." Valkenhayn bowed and had returned inside castle alucard to prepare Rachel's favorite black tea.

As valkenhayn had vanished out of her sight, Rachel had turned her attention back to the spectacles that she held in her hands.

"Hmm, it's a tad disappointing that I won't see mark 3 at it's full potential, but a fun project none the less…

_A ominous smile appears on the vampire girl's face as the actors she had in mind for her play were unknowingly in grave danger._

We later come to the lower sections of the city of ikaruga in a restaurant a certain sss ranked criminal seems to have no problem going to…repeatedly.

It seemed as though his kaka companion had lured him into treating her to lunch, and of course this would gravely hurt his wallet. The two were sitting in a both near a window. Ragna could only stare at his cat companion with irritation as she continued to annihilate any trace of food that was in front of her.

"You now Tao…when you say your going to treat someone to lunch, the guest isn't usually the one that has to pay." Ragna growled.

"Munch, munch, slurp.. meow… Good guy shouldn't act all pouty, there's enough food for two people, hurry up and dig in!" She smiled as she had stuffed about 5 meat buns into her jaw. The meat buns disappeared like a piece of paper going through the shredder.

"Why do I always come here? I know your going to eat out my wallet every time and yet I keep coming back here anyway, the hell's wrong with me?" Ragna muttered to himself. While ragna took some time to think Tao was reaching for one of ragna's rice ball.

"..(slurp).. if your not going to eat good guy, then Tao's just going to eat your food for you." The kaka smiled as she had tried to swipe his food. But he had quickly snatched it off his tray causing the beastkin to face plant.

"Nope, you keep your paws on your own food, I have to eat too you know." Ragna said as he took a large bite out of the rice ball.

"Meow… that's mean good guy… good guy's shouldn't be selfish… they should be selfless meow.." Tao whined watching ragna eat it right in front of her.

"Says the cat who's practically eating someone else's money." Ragna sighed.

But the good times would soon cease as ragna had smelled a familiar scent fill his nostrils. The scent was all to familiar to him, and the moment he smelled it he was cursing under his breath. There was no mistaking it was the scent of roses.

"Back here again ragna? You spend so much money here I would think you would be donating to charity." Said Rachel as she had appeared with her faithful servants gil and nago.

"Meow! Ragna is donating! To the first national bank of Tao's stomach! He makes a donation every week!" Tao cheered as she had shoved more food down the pipe line that was her throat.

Ragna had growled as he tried not to turn his attention to Rachel.

"_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away."_ Ragna thought to himself. But unfortunately he couldn't ignore her as she had used gin to slap ragna in the back of the head.

"G..OW! the hell was that for rabbit?!" Ragna growled as he turned to Rachel resisting the urge to pick her up by her collar.

"you will speak when you are spoken too is that clear? I thought you would have already learned this much in the time that's passed, but it seems like you still have the presence of a vulgar child." Rachel scolded.

"Such insolence, he just may be un teachable mistress." Said gil

"There's no use teaching someone who doesn't want to learn." Said nago.

"MEOW! She's right good guy, you shouldn't try to ignore people who aren't talking to you, that's not nice meow!" Tao agreed as she continued to stuff herself.

"Have you just come here to ridicule me? If so then please don't do it in a public place, I'd hate to have an accident break out." Ragna threatened glaring at the rabbit.

"Nothing but ideal threats from a child, however consider your self lucky as I'm here on a good note so I'd suggest that you would treat my presence with respect.

"And that good note would be what exactly?" Ranga questioned uninterested.

"I have come with a present for you ragna."

The moment ragna heard those words ragna had froze up for a few seconds.

"Hmm? Is something wrong? you seem more pale then usual." Rachel asked as ragna tried to shake it off.

"Uh.. n. no, um is the present you have for me happen to be in the form of something I could wear on my face?" Ragna asked nervously.

"Now if I told you what it was what would what would be the point of calling it a present in the first place?" Rachel replied "You act like mistress is going to hurt you, are you really that scared of her?" Nago questioned with a smug grin.

"Can you blame him? Mistress is really scary even when she try's to be nice, I didn't think a person's arm could bend that wa…" gil was cut off as Rachel had bonked both him and nago on their skulls.

"OW!" they both yelped.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinions now did i?" Rachel questioned as gil and nago began rubbing the bruises on their heads.

"Sorry mistress." They said in unison. as gil and nago continued to tend to their injury, Rachel had turned her attention back to ragna who had jumped a little. It seemed as though he was a little scared for some reason.

"Now where was i? oh right, your present, would you please hold still for a moment?

"(I already don't like where this is going.)" ragna thought to himself as he had did as she requested and held still.

Rachel had began bringing her face closer to ragna's while keeping her gaze into his eyes. Tao only watched with an innocent clueless face as she didn't have any clue what was going on.

Ragna tried to keep the blank expression on his face as the young girl was only inches away from his face by now, but inside he was freaking out. He had knew that he didn't hate Rachel entirely, but he assured himself he had no strong feelings for he what so ever. But when she looks at him with those eyes, it confuses ragna to no end. His current feelings for the vampire shifted around endlessly, every time he looked into those eyes. every time he gazed into those blood red eyes, he found it impossible to look away. The scent of roses had filled the air between them.

Of course…the moment was quickly lost as Rachel had pulled her hand away while something had pierced ragna's temple.

" !"

*giggles* "Those suit you quite well ragna." Rachel smiled as ragna realized what happened. What had pierced his temples was a strange pair of glasses that seemed all to familiar to him.

"Wh..what the hell's going i… oh no not again…" Ragna growled now feeling the glasses on his face.

"Valkenhayn" Rachel spoke. In an instant valkenhayn had appeared by her side.

"Yes madam?" "It's quite a nice look yes?" Rachel asked looking at ragna struggling to pull the glasses off. but he kept stopping as it felt like he might pull something else out if he tried to force the glasses off like that.

"Words hardly worthy of a humble servant." Valkenhayn bowed slightly

"Crap, I was afraid it was going to be a repeat of last time…" Ragna groaned.

"A repeat? Whatever do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Uh…never mind. so tell me rabbit, do these particular glasses attract the opposite sex?"

"In a way yes, but I should warn you, there is an added effect to these glasses that are too good for someone like you.

"I somehow fail to understand how that's possible rabbit, last time I remember these glasses only did one thing, and that made me the target of every women in the city."

"Don't you mean every women and one man?" Asked Taokaka.

"Shut up Tao…" Ragna growled.

"Madam, I shall be taking my leave now." said valkenhayn

Very well, you are excused until further notice." Rachel replied. Valkenhayn had walked out of the restaurant and quickly disappeared soon after.

"Hey, where the heck is he going?" "Valkenhayn has no time for dealing with the trivial matters such as this, he has far more important matters to attend to.

"I swear it's like freakin de ja vu or something.."ragna muttered under his breath. "Anyway if he's to busy to deal with me then why are you still here? Don't you have some other people to haunt or something? I'm sure they could use nightmares more then me."

"Oh? You wish for me to leave? I have yet to tell you about the new feature added to the glasses." Rachel questioned.

"At this point I couldn't really give a damn, besides, anything that your about to tell me can't be any worse then what I've been through already." "Are you sure about this? You might regret it later…" Rachel asked again. "Trust me, I got a pretty good idea what's about to happen, so I doubt I need a cloud hanging over my head to make things worse.." ragna snapped.

"If you insist." Rachel sighed as she had began to back away.

"Thank you, now to get back to… TAO?! Did you eat all my food?! I thought I told you to stay on your on side of the table!" Ragna shouted.

"3….2…1…0." Rachel counted down as she took a few more steps back.

As if on cue three women had came rushing through the door. The first women was noel vermillion, the second one was bullet the mercenary, the third one was tsubaki yayoi.

"Is ragna the blood edge here?" Asked noel. "Where is he, where is the grim reaper?" questioned bullet. "Is ragna the blood edge here?" Asked tsubaki.

"Yep…. Right on schedule.." Ragna sighed.

"Ragna, there you are! i swear you choose the worse hiding spots." Noel smiled .

"I wasn't actually hiding here to begin with, though I suppose that would have been the wise thing to do..

"Yeah ,yeah yeah we can talk about that later, moving on to more important matters, I've got a special gift for you." Noel smiled as she had held a box out in front of her with her eyes shut as she was blushing.

"Huh?" ragna cocked his head confused.

"P…please just open it." Noel begged. Still not understanding the situation, ragna decided to take the box and open it. Inside was what seemed to be a small sculpture of showing ragna and noel under wedding bells, with ragna in a tuxedo and noel in a beautiful bride's outfit. It was a little creepy as the sculpture was incredibly detailed, it as like ragna was looking at a mini version of himself.

"Um.. what is this. ?" ragna asked taking a look at the small sculpture.

"Um.. well I'm not just a common soldier for the nol..i actually advanced in arts and crafts back at the academy so I thought why not put it to good use." Said noel with a satisfied grin.

"Wow this thing looks, really detailed, a little creepy but still pretty cool." Ragna smiled admiring the work of art despite what the art really represented.

"You should really look at the bottom though ragna' there's a note attached to it." Noel smiled with her face suspiciously redder then usual.

"A note on the bottom? Oh yeah, there is something here." Ragna noticed something etched into the bottom of the sculpture.

"This it the gift for the one I love, and may this message reach to the sky's above , our happiness so fair and true that forever I'll stick like glue, and as the time spins on of our destined fate, let the bells of harmony ring when we con….con….con…" Ragna couldn't find himself to finish the sentence as he soon found his face becoming more red then noel's.

"What's wrong good guy? What was that word you were about to say?" Asked Tao.

"It's better you not know Tao, I don't think your mind could comprehend it." Ragna muttered as he tried to hide his now tomato like face.

"Oh come on good guy! Tao wants to hear the word meow!"

"I believe the word darling was about to say was consummate Ms. Tao."

"Con…su..mmateee? Tao doesn't understand this word, is something like a delicious dish? Do they serve it here? Can Tao have some?" Tao questioned excitedly.

"No Tao ..it's not something you can eat, please just go back to stuffing your face…" Ragna growled.

"Why ragna, are you blushing? Silly boy there's no need to be shy. It's normal for people who love each other to feel this way." said noel.

"But I never said I lo…" ragna began, but he was cut off as tsubaki had snatched the sculpture and tossed in the trash.

"Oh please, if I had a nickel for every time I've seen a cheesy sculpture like that I'd be a happy girl, and I do love my nickels…." Said tsubaki. "Tsubaki, your so mean, how can you just someone's affection in the garbage like that?"

"I'm sorry to break it to you Ms. Vermillion, but someone like ragna deserves a better gift then some art's and crafts project." Tsubaki replied quite meanly.

"Actually I kind of liked that one..sure the message was a bit nerving but it looked like she worked really hard on it." ragna spoke under his breath.

"Anyway, my gift should be more suitable to your liking Mr. blood edge." tsubaki smiled as she had handed a more flat shaped present to ragna.

"Hey…this present smells kind of nice." Ragna said as he began to open it. When ragna opened the box he was surprised to find that it was a bowl of ramen, but not just any type of ramen, it looked like an exact twin of the famous ichiraku ramen that Naruto eats.

"Th….this is….. it can't be" Ragna began almost being at a lost for words.

"That's right, it's the famous ichiraku ramen from the Naruto anime, I've done some scheduled digging and noticed how you love to watch that show whenever you can find a Tv to borrow, so I took some tips from some videos I found and viola, your own bowl of ichiraku ramen.

"Holy hell, I love that anime, this ramen, it looks just like the real thing… " ragna jumped as he was clearly drooling over the dish.

"Um, darling, you may not want to ingest those noodles right away." Bullet spoke up taking the chopsticks away from ragna.

"Wh..what?! why not?! Give me a reason butt floss!" Ragna questioned now a bit angered. "Take a moment to inhale the scent of the noodles, doesn't something seem a bit off?" bullet asked already noticing something fishy with the noodles.

Ragna had took some time to inhale the scent of the noodles deeply and noticed another scent.

"huh… oh I think I do smell it now…smells like…strawberries? Who'd put strawberries in ramen?" bullet had turned to the izayoi wielder with a suspicious look. "Tell me Ms. Tsubaki, did you happen to add something extra to the food while you were preparing it?" bullet questioned.

"Something…extra? Oh it's just a little something I wanted to add…it's a… muscle relaxer, it helps relive migraines and reduces stress.. hehe… yeah.." Tsubaki laughed nervously. "Is that so…. bullet had turned to Taokaka who was drooling over ragna's ramen bowl.

"Tao was it? Would you kindly eat some of Ragna's ramen please?" Bullet asked politely. Tao had almost groped bullet in happiness at the question.

"YES! Tao is always happy to help by eating! No need to ask tao twice meow!" Tao cheered happily as she quickly swiped ragna's bowl.

"NO! DON"T HURT THE RAMEN! I HAVEN"T EVEN TASTED IT YET!" ragna screamed. But tao ignored his cries of plea and began ingesting the ramen immediately. A large grin had spread across her face as she slurped up her first batch of noodles.

"Oh WOW WOW MEOW! This is so delicious red lady! Tao's never had food like….." Tao had stopped mid sentence as her stare became blank.

"Um tao… are you ok…?" asked ragna. But tao didn't answer, instead she had dropped the bowl on the table and face planted on the table. When ragna had poked her hood, he had heard tao was snoring, it was quite obvious that she was asleep.

"Sh…she's asleep?" Ragna asked in shock. "Yes.. it would seem that the meal was spiked with a heavy sleeping agent. Judging by the scent of strawberries I can tell that she had used the heavy kind, the kind that puts someone to sleep for a good 3 hours. Bullet explained.

Ragna's face had went completely blue after hearing that. of all people to pull a stunt like that, tsubaki yayoi, upholder of so called justice, the tightest tight wad ragna could ever know, had drugged his favorite food. And if he had ingested those noodles, he could have been the one taking a long snooze.

"Um.. I hate to ask this…but what exactly were you planning that required me to be…unconscious…?" Ragna questioned as he nervously began stepping away from tsubaki.

"Well naturally it would be hard to proclaim my love for you with the local pigeons flocking around you at the time. so I decided to have a little insurance as back up, while you were snugly tucked away in dream land, I would be able to take care of the nuisances so we could be alone." Tsubaki explained calmly.

"h..HOW COME YOUR ACTING LIKE IT"S NOTHING?! YOU TRIED TO DRUG ME!" ragna shouted.

"I agree, that was completely underhanded tsubaki, I'd never expect someone like you to do such a thing. More importantly, do you really believe you could beat us under three hours? Someone's being a little cocky today huh?" Agreed noel.

"Well at least it was something he actually wanted now was it, at least the ramen part anyway.' Tsubaki giggled with a mischievous grin.

"O k, so maybe I didn't know what was going to happen after all, sucks that I didn't even get to taste that ramen though. Even if it was drugged…" Ragna sighed.

"Now with that out of the way, I think you'll find my gift to be more suitable." Said bullet as she had proceeded to take out a larger box she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"_Gee, I wonder what this could be…" _ragna muttered unenthusiastically under his breath. He was a bit surprised to see a large coat and a white button up collared shirt. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be a larger size version of what bullet was currently wearing.

"Is this a new jacket? I didn't really think I would need a new one of these." Ragna said surprised by the gift.

"Well I figured that you might wanted to get something different so it would be easier to move in, what with you swinging that sword of yours all the time, and besides…when was the last time you actually washed that coat you always wear?" Bullet questioned.

"Well…uh…um…" ragna honestly couldn't remember the last time he had washed his favorite red coat. If he had chose to smell it now, his nose would probably fall off from how ripe the jacket had became over his adventures.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Bullet said as she had quickly began to unhook the first article of ragna's clothing.

"w. ! the hell do you think your doing butt floss, i can't change cloths here, and besides I'm capable of undressing my self thank you." ragna snapped as he had backed away from the mercenary. "There's no need to be embarrassed darling, it's only natural for lovers to undress each other." Bullet replied.

"W..WHAT?! did..did you say lovers? The hell are you talking about?!" ragna yelled as he began to blush again. "Seems like your not above trying the underhanded yourself Ms. Mercenary…" Tsubaki glared.

"You were just looking for an excuse to get ragna's cloths off! though I should have expected someone like you to go for the direct approach." Added noel.

"I believe theirs a saying for this, all's fair in love and war, and if you wish for this to turn into one then I would be more then happy to oblige."

Bullet looked like she was about ready to go into battle position.

"Hey hey hey wait a second.." Ragna called getting their attention. "All these gifts are nice and all but I can't really accept any of them, I don't really have anything to give in return."

"Oh ragna, you can be such a silly boy sometimes." Noel smiled. "what? what are you talking about?" Ragna asked confused "You already have the gift you buffoon." Said tsubaki. "Surely your kidding darling, you've already bought the gift with you." Added bullet.

"I'm not following you…" said ragna being clueless to what they were talking about.

"You are the gift silly, mind body and soul…with body being one of the more pleasing features." Noel whispered under her breath already blushing.

"Despite of how it's performed in most situations, your mind is something of great interest, your soul is always in the right place, even if you don't want other people to know it your a lot more tolerable then you lead on. And your body well.. that has yet to be tested." Tsubaki explained with a grin.

"I see… would you excuse me for a moment please?"

Ragna had proceeded to the other side of the restaurant where he had suspected Rachel to be sitting, watching the event unravel at her leisure.

"Hey rabbit! Come on out, I know your still here so please save me the trouble of finding you and show yourself.

"what could a huge celebrity like yourself want with little old me?"Rachel asked innocently " as he turned to her he saw her sitting in a fancy chair, nago resting In a separate chair, and gil downing tea. Though most of the tea had hit his face since he was no bigger then the size of a tea cup at the time.

"Can we cut the act please rabbit, I'd really like to know what the hell is up with these glasses." Ragna demanded as he shot daggers at Rachel. She was of course unfazed.

"I thought you said you knew what was going to happen. What good would it do either of us if I were to give you information that you already knew?" Rachel questioned.

"Uh yeah…turns out I didn't really know what to expect, that was my bad…can you please tell me what's up with these glasses and these women? please?" Ragna asked a bit more calmly.

"Oh! He knows the word please, perhaps there's some hope of teaching scum manners after all mistress." Gil spoke up.

"Quite. Well since you asked nicely I suppose I can spare a tid bit of information, you know the other feature I was about to tell you about the glasses?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah..?" r "Well the feature removes a limiter." "A limiter? What kind of limiter are we talking about here?" asked ragna. "usually anyone who would use a pair of spectacles below mark 3, there was a limiter that was made to protect the wearer."

"Wait, shouldn't the limiter be made to protect those around the person who wears it instead of the wearer himself?" Ragna questioned as he scratched his head.

"No, in this case this limiter was made to protect the wearer for a reason."

"That reason being…?" ragna sighed as he impatiently waited for an answer. "the limiter was made so that the emotions of those who were effected b y the spectacles wouldn't go out of control. but the limiter on the mark 3 was removed .

"I see… so uh…what exactly happens when the limiter is removed?" Ragna asked nervously. "It's as I said before, the limiter was made to control the overflow of emotion. With no known limiter this time, some of the more primal instincts will rise to the service.

"(Gulp)… primal….instincts…just what do you mean by that rabbit?"

"Honestly do I have to spell it out for you? with the limiter removed, their primal instincts will take over, though it won't diminish any of their skills they've retained in our current society, they will tend to be more aggressive then usual at times and will soon come to escalate to their primal urges, one of these urges being mating of course."

Ragna had got choked up for a second and then proceeded to laugh nervously yet again. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor rabbit. For a second there I thought you actually said it would urge them to mate or something." Ragna laughed.

"I did." Rachel replied with a serious face. "well shit…. i was afraid of that, anything else I should know?" Ragna growled annoyed.

"Well there was one more thing about the glasses, but it seems as though I can't recall what it was at the moment." "Bullshit! If there's anything else about these things I should know then I would appreciate it if you spill it." Ragna shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"And he reverts back to the common street worm, such a shame, I thought he was actually making progress." Sighed nago. "Sorry to disappoint you , but my memory is a tad foggy right now, besides I believe you have more important matters to attend to right now." Rachel had pointed behind ragna.

As ragna turned around he had saw that she was referring to the girls that were still waiting behind him. "Ragna! Why are you so friendly towards that woman, please step aside." Said noel as she had proceeded to take out one of her guns.

"No need to get riled up, I have no intention of fighting for what you call a man, I bid you Farwell ragna, I trust you'll make the right decision." Rachel said as she had simply got up and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant.

"H..hey rabbit, where the hell are you going? what am I suppose to do with…this?!" Ragna questioned pointing out the three women surrounding him.

Ragna had soon noticed that bullet was gazing inventively at ragna.

" Hey but floss, that stare of yours is creeping me out, just what are you thinking about over there?" "Oh, pardon me for staring darling, but I think Ms. vermillion is taking the right approach.

"The…right approach.?" Ragna cocked his head as drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "Just what are you getting at?" Questioned tsubaki.

"We could give him trivial gifts, but I don't think that mere material things will be enough to satisfy someone like him, no, rather then gifts of food or cloth, I think gifts of blood and spirit would suffice."

"Blood?! What the hell are you talking about but floss have you lost it?" r

"A man of his stature would only accept a women who could prove themselves worthy." Bullet explained.

"tch, I hate to admit it, but you do have a point, it seems as though the only equal terms we can come to is to whoever can subdue this beast in battle will be the real bride." Tsubaki hesitantly agreed.

"Hey hey wait a minute, who says I didn't say I was going to fight either of you! everyone just calm down for a second!" said ragna trying to avoid the situation from escalating, but to no avail.

"I see, this might be tough, but I'll not allow any of you to have him, prepare yourself for battle ragna the bloodedge!" Noel declared as she had drew her pistols and quickly assumed battle position. "Noel wait a minute, are you even listening to yourself right now.

"Ragna the blood edge, if your body falls before my blade, then you shall be mine, if I'm to waver, then it's not meant to be, prepare yourself, I'm not going to hold back, not even for you!" said tsubaki as she had quickly drew her izayoi.

"Tsu..tsubaki wait a minute…" Ragna begged but soon bullet was had her fist near ragna's face prepared to fire.

"I'd advise you not to fall to any of these other maidens darling, because if you let either one of them defeat you before I even land one hit, then I really will kill you." Bullet said with a frightening determination.

Ragna the blood edge was now faced against three women, prepared to fight him to the brink of death for the sake of this so called love.

In a situation like this, Ragna only had this to say.

"Shit…"

**Jack: Welp, that about raps up things with the first chapter, wasn't easy trying to pull about 6,000 words out of my ass but somehow I managed to do it. Anyway as you can see it looks like rags is going to have his hands full. Personally my money's on tsubaki. Yeah ragna's suppose to be the main character of the game and anime but being the main character doesn't technically mean he's always going to win every fight he's going to come across. And he has to fight off three of f three of them at the same time.**

**It's not going to be an easy ride for Mr. blood edge. In the next chapter the next actor in Rachel's little 'play' will be making an appearance. I'll be trying to give each actor his fair amount of time in each chapter, though if my brain runs low I'll have to cram two characters into one. Hopefully it won't have to come to that too soon.**

**Well, I think I've said enough for now, don't forget to hit that fav/follow button kiddies, a little review will also do good. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a suit, I wonder if ikaruga still has those black bowler hats still in stock…**


End file.
